Interlocking modular tiles provide a quick and easily installable option to cover floors or other surface areas. The tiles provide a protective layer, while in some cases enhancing appearance. One problem that arises with interlocking modular tiles is the difficulty with which the tiles can be aligned during installation.
For example, the floor tiles of U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0183370 (pub. August 2005) to Cripps use interlocking channels instead of teeth to connect adjacent tiles. These channels lack necessary structure to properly align the tiles during installation, which can add to the time and cost of installation. In addition, the channels provide only a single interlock between connected tiles, which can prevent a tight interlock between tiles and lead to uneven or unsafe surfaces.
To facilitate alignment of the tiles during installation, U.S. Patent Appl. No. 2003/0093964 (pub. May 2003) to Bushey, et al. describes a flooring assembly that has a plurality of projections that mate with a plurality of recesses on an adjacent tile. However, the Bushey tile fails to create sufficient interlock (both in terms of forming a tight seam and in terms of providing a lock that requires a large separation force) between the tiles to withstand heavy use. In addition, the Bushey tile lacks a track or other structure to help prevent water ingress, and is therefore susceptible to water seeping beneath the tiles, leading to mold or other problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,705 to MacDonald has a plurality of engagement members that help align the tile during installation, and has a recess that can create a fluid seal when mated with a projection of another tile. However, the MacDonald tile still fails to create strong interlock between the tiles.
Thus, there is still a need for a modular floor tile having teeth that provide an additional interlock between connected tiles.